Royally Challenged
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: [AU. Mostly 100-word drabble-ish chapters.] Mentally challenged is phrase used for people with mental incapacities. On the other hand, what do you call a princess who doesn't seem like a princess at all?
1. Apples

**Royally Challenged**

_**by io sono mi-cchi**_

**Chapter 1: Apple**

In the kingdom of Kozuki, peace reigned.

Well, for the majority of the land at least. The castle was an exception.

The servants panicked around the apple tree where their beloved princess climbed in conquest for a juicy apple. Princess Miyu ignored their pleas for her to get down the tree. She grabbed an apple and munched it as she sat on a branch.

Unexpectedly, the branch snapped, causing her to free fall on the ground and to topple on one of her ladies-in-waiting.

The king and queen saw the occurrence and were greatly distressed. She simply smiled in embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: So, I have come back. I'm just writing drabbles for now. I'm not sure if I'll still continue _TWW _and _Crazy_, though. Or if I do, I might remake it. I lost track of what I was supposed to do. In short, I lost my plot papers. :( Anyway, please review. I hope you liked it.

Oh yeah, I'm not sure if I can update regularly since I'm currently busy with school and I'm not frequenting the net as much as I used to.

I have to thank luna-magic-2005 and R.M. Avalon for inspiring me with their works :) They might not see this though, since they're both writing fics for InuYasha. (I so love SessKag pairings!) They might not be reading DDD fics. Oh well...

Anyway, I'll cut it short. Ja!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of its characters. They rightfully belong to Kawamura Mika.**


	2. Newton

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi **

**Chapter 2: Newton**

Sometimes, the king wondered where his daughter came from. She was very reckless, despite her very formal training since she was two years old. He and his wife were very well-behaved and mannered even as kids.

King Yuu tried to control his anger, but he couldn't help losing his cool. "Why did you do that, Miyu?" he asked her as calmly as he could.

Miyu seemed nervous and smiled uneasily. "Testing Newton's theories?" she answered unsurely. The king ran his fingers through his warm blonde hair.

Finally, King Yuu lost whatever amount of patience he had.

"You're GROUNDED!" he roared.

* * *

A/N: Update! :) Btw, thank you _Chocoangel _for reviewing. It's really supposed to be short since it's a 100-word drabble. :) I think I'll be updating this but for the others... unsure. I'll organize my thoughts first. :)

Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome.


	3. Freedom

**Royally Challenged**

**by io sono mi-cchi **

**Chapter 3: Freedom**

Miyu sat on the ledge of her humongous window. She could see the hustling and bustling in the town. She wanted her freedom. She wanted to run around the fields free. She wanted to soar like the birds in the air. _Free…_

She sighed, wishing she could escape the castle for once. She wanted to explore the town without attracting attention.

She stared below her current location_. 'Jumping would be really painful,'_ she thought as she approximated the possibilities. Once again, she looked and saw some protruding stones. Maybe she could invent a sport that requires descending the castle walls.

* * *

A/N: Update! Sorry for the slow progress of the story. Thanks to Chocoangel and khatzdaa3x for reviewing!

Chocoangel: It's a pleasure to thank a reviewer for my part. Reviews are so inspiring! :) It would take a while before Miyu meets Kanata, but I assure you (to the best of my abilities) that I will make it extra enjoyable. Good luck on your physics paper!

Reviews = Love !


	4. Rock Descending

**Royally Challenged**

**by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 4: Rock Descending**

Now clad in what she evaluated as normal clothing, she now ventured into her newfound sport,_ 'rock descending'_. It was lunchtime for most of the guards and servants, so she worried little about them.

She tried not looking down. She might develop fear of heights if she did. She was still unsure of the security of her makeshift harness, only made of torn curtains and tassels of her huge window.

Should she thank her forefathers for the coarse rocks? Her palms were beginning to hurt.

Thankfully her room was situated two storeys above the elevated veranda which lessened her agony.

* * *

A/N: Here, another update as I plan to speed up the intro and get on with the real thing... though it would take some time.

Again, I thank Chocoangel, khatzdaa3x and Miyu kouzuki for your reviews! You inspire me. :)

Reviews and ConCrit are welcome.


	5. Friend

**Royally Challenged**

**by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 5: Friend**

When her feet touched the ground, she heaved a sigh of relief. She looked around and then broke into a run as she found that the coast was clear.

A couple of guards saw her cloak, but ignored her supposing she wanted to run around.

"Princess Miyu!" a saccharine voice called behind her. She froze and turned to face the person she considers as a friend.

"Princess Christine," she acknowledged, trying to hide her scowl. The pink-haired princess who ruined her plan approached her.

"I asked permission from your father. We shall come to my home and hold a ball."

* * *

A/N: So, here is another update. Thanks to the following for reviewing:

khatzdaa3x: I suddenly got inspired ;) Anyway, here's the chap!  
Chocoangel: IKR. :)) Here's another!  
daa3fan: It's actually kind of medieval [since Newton was from the 17-18th century (accdg. to Wikipedia)]. As for Kanata, well... he'll come _soon_.

Enjoy!

_Reviews = Love_


	6. Repulsed

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 6: Repulsed**

Miyu frowned.

She came to hate balls and the like. She was repulsed with the fakeness of most of the people. Unfortunately, her mother and most of her friends liked the event. They practically dragged her to every one of them. The only consolation she got from the event was people watching and dancing.

Changed into something more acceptable, she walked with Christine to the carriage. Servants went ahead of them, carrying her trunks as she was staying at Christine's for a week.

"This ball will be extra special," Christine said, her eyes gleaming. At this, Miyu rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter up! Sorry, but Kanata isn't here yet. He'll come... _soon. _

And I'm also sorry because I'm such a killjoy. _(Peace!) _Just wait for the next chapters_.  
_

Anyway, thanks for the reviews:

khatzdaa3x: She really is a friend since Miyu is quite a lonely child (since she has no siblings to play with), so she really treasures Christine despite her rather unpleasant attitude towards Christine. For the theory, if you spend too much time on Math and Logic, you'll sure get the same view of the world. :)) Thank you!

Chocoangel: He will, he will... Just expect the unexpected.

Miyu kouzuki: I can't tell you that (because I'll be such a spoiler) but again, he will come soon.

daa3fan: Secret... and yes, those kind of dresses. Unfortunately.

I so love you all!

Reviews = Love


	7. Hooves

**Royally Challenged  
****By io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 7: Hooves**

Miyu looked out the carriage window and saw the stars twinkling in the dark night sky. She remembered her parents. Then, she felt guilty.

She didn't say good bye to her parents properly. Disappointment was evident in King Yuu and Queen Miki's expression. Miyu, on the other hand, was prideful. Instead of giving them their usual farewell kiss, she curtsied and informed them that she's taking her leave.

She continued listening to the hypnotizing sound of hooves' against the ground. In no time, she fell into a deep sleep.

She failed to notice the commotion and the horses' panicking whinnies.

* * *

A/N: Chapter up! :) Sorry for the delay. OUR COMPUTER CRASHED! TT_TT I had to redo my reports and all.

MY STORIES... (laments more).

But aside from that, Japan's suffering more than I do. I kinda feel bad about complaining when Japan is devastated by the tsunami and earthquakes. Let us pray for them and for the rest of the world... and of course for our own country as well.

Thanks for the reviews khatzdaa3x, Chocoangel and daa3fan! Sorry for ruining your fun. :3 Cookies?

_Reviews = Love _


	8. Experiment

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 8 : Experiment**

The rays of the sun that penetrated the closed window woke up Miyu. It wasn't like the carriage she was on.

Her heart raced in fear. She was probably kidnapped by smelly men who wanted her kingdom's assets. She looked around. The room, even though not as furnished as hers, was decent enough. It was also adorned with a couple of paintings.

She sensed activity outside the room, so she ventured towards the door.

"Oh, you're awake," a brunet lad greeted her as he mixed chemicals.

Realization hit her and roared at him, "You kidnapped me for a science experiment?"

* * *

A/N: Another one up since I don't know if I can update regularly with Finals coming up, and a lot of requirements to pass. Goodness, when will this end? Again, let us pray for the victims of the tsunami and earthquake in Japan and for the safety of the people who might be affected.

_Reviews = Love_


	9. Saved

**Royally Challenged**

**By io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 9: Saved**

Miyu lamented on her incompetence as the Princess of Kozuki. She was not worth being called a princess. She lacked grace and a couple of princess-y skills, but did she look anything like a guinea pig for her to be mistaken as one?

"Hey," the brunet called out, "are you listening?"

"Huh?" was her very intelligent reply.

"I said I just saved your butt from people who tried to kidnap you," he reiterated. Her eyes grew as big as plates. Her heart danced in happiness, knowing that she was actually saved. She was slowly turning into a princess, at last!

* * *

A/N: A dose of (Princess) Miyu's weirdness.

For review replies, please refer to your inbox for I fear that I might be sued for the long A/Ns. :)

Thank you for the reviews and the patronage: khatzdaax3. daa3fan, Kanata Saionji, Chocoangel!

More (twisted) suprises ahead!


	10. Normal

**Royally Challenged**

**By io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 10: Normal**

Miyu cannot resist from grinning oh-so-widely as she munched on her breakfast. At last, she was having a "normal" breakfast as a "normal" person with another "normal" person. She loved the novelty of it all.

Kanata, the brunet's name she learned earlier, was staring at her oddly. He was thinking that the girl might have gone bonkers. Who would smile from ear-to-ear without any apparent reason, unless…

He tried to shake away disturbing thoughts. Her smile didn't even give off a malicious aura.

"Thank you," she said with sincerity.

Then, she surprised him with the question, "May I stay here?"

* * *

A/N: So here's another update! Sorry for the delay. I haven't written anything since Monday because of schoolwork.

Thank you my dearest reviewers (Chocoangel, daa3fan, DawnRulz, khatzdaax3) I love you! :3

Reviews = Love


	11. Stubborn

**Royally Challenged**

**By io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 11: Stubborn**

Kanata's eyes grew as big as casseroles. She could not believe what the woman in front of him said. He sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his chocolate-colored hair. "You're crazy," he said resignedly, "Don't you know how improper that is?"

"Please," she pleaded.

He sighed. What was he to do?

"I have to return you to your family. They might be worried about you," he said, as he deemed it was the most rightful thing to do. She refused.

Kanata scratched his head in annoyance. The stupid girl was being stubborn and insensitive. Did she lose her sensibility?

* * *

A/N: Update! :) The previous chapter's a bit blah, so forgive me for that. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Thanks to Miyu kozuki and Chocoangel for reviewing!

I have get ready for school now (Thank God for Wednesdays!).

Reviews = Love


	12. Sympathy

**Royally Challenged**

_**by io sono mi-cchi**_

**Chapter 12: Sympathy**

He demanded an explanation on why she insisted on staying in his abode. She told him a poetic, dramatic narration of her life. Exaggeration was quite hard to miss. Kanata didn't buy it for it was obvious that she was overacting. When she realized that, she stopped her little show.

"I just want to be free and ordinary," she mumbled but loud enough for him to hear, "Even for awhile."

He felt a bit of sympathy for the girl but it was not a valid reason for her to remain. He was about to speak until his father barged in.

* * *

A/N: I'm feeling quite inspired, despite my homeworks (which I still haven't done :P) To answer daa3fan's question, Kanata's actually a son of an alchemist, which makes him an alchemist-in-training eventually. So, that explains why he has chemicals at hand. :)

The people from the other side of the creek/the other village singing karaoke never cease to amuse me. :))

Thank you for the reviews daa3fan and khatzdaax3! :3

Reviews = Love


	13. Lie

**Royally Challenged**

_**by io sono mi-cchi**_

**Chapter 13: Lie**

"Oi Kanata!"

The two jumped up in surprise. Kanata's expression turned from serious to panic.

"Oh, who's the lovely maiden, son?" he asked slyly, "Why didn't you introduce me to your bride earlier?"

Miyu and Kanata were both bewildered and embarrassed. "I-it's not what you think!" they tried to explain but Kanata's father didn't seem to pay attention.

"I-I'm not a bride or anything," Miyu clarified.

Unconvinced, he said, "I would think otherwise." Then, he eyed her from head to toe. "Judging from your beautiful dress."

Then, she fabricated a lie. "I'm Miyu and I want to become your apprentice!"

* * *

A/N: So here's Chapter 13. I wrote this because I can't sleep. (Damn, I have to wake up early _later_ too.) Anyway, thanks for the reviews, Chocoangel, daa3fan, khatzdaax3, and DawnRulz! I really appreciate it.

Virtual cream puffs! :3 (I wanna make real ones too) Anyway, hope you like the chapter.

_Reviews = Love_


	14. Queries

**Royally Challenged**

_**by io sono mi-cchi**_

**Chapter 14: Queries**

Houshou, Kanata's father, became more interested.

"Judging from your appearance, you seem to be a noble. So why would you take an interest in the art of alchemy?" he asked.

Miyu's face brightened and easily answered, "Because I think it's so cool! It's a wonder how one chemical reacts with another to form a seemingly different one. Plus, it would be an advantage to my family and my fellow people. Knowledge is a powerful tool, they said and I believe."

With the way the blonde answered his father's queries, Kanata didn't know if she was bluffing or telling the truth.

* * *

A/N: So here's an update. I probably won't update this weekend, due to the fact that I _need _to review in order to pass my exams. I'm not having high hopes in Math, though. :|

I made a short character description on my LJ (Please see the homepage listed on my profile). I was also wondering if I should write lemon (I was thinking of leveling up _Crazy_). I'm also itching to draw Miyu's dress... since I'm not really good at describing dresses, especially of the medieval period. Gah! 1 week and 2 days before the start of summer vacation. (Cue in Phineas and Ferb opening).

Thanks for the reviews: Chocoangel, daa3fan, DawnRulz, khatzdaax3! Para ti! :3 (Is my Spanish grammar correct?)

Reviews = Love


	15. Hands On

**Royally Challenged**

**By io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 15: Hands-on**

Miyu observed the older alchemist with much excitement. Back in the castle, she didn't have the luxury of learning hands-on with chemicals. They say it may be dangerous, even detrimental, to her life. She inwardly snorted. That's simply bull.

He instructed her to put the sap she extracted from the herbs into the beaker. She obeyed.

The formerly clear liquid turned grey and then indigo. She was utterly amazed.

"Voila! You have just made an antidote for skin rashes," he said, extinguishing the small flame from the alcohol lamp.

Her lips formed a triumphant smile. Cue for a victory dance.

* * *

A/N: :O 1st day of finals tomorrow. Don't worry. I'm studying. :) I just can't restrain myself on updating. Anyway, I hope Math solves its own problems... except of geometry and statistics. I find most of the topics there fun.

Yes, please sue me.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts! (daa3fan, DawnRulz, khatzdaax3, sheera317)

_Cake! :3_

Please pray for me, my brother, my classmates, the people in Japan, and the people all around the world! ( We really need those. :) )

_Reviews = Love_

_PS: I also urge you to answer the poll on my profile. Pretty please!_


	16. Magic Flower

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 16: Magic Flower**

It's been a week since Miyu first arrived in the alchemists' residence. Housho taught her a couple of basic things about alchemy and some easy formulas for medicinal use.

Now, he was off again for his search for a magic flower called _Midnight Kiss_.

It was the first time she encountered the name so she asked him what it was.

"The Midnight Kiss is a rare magical flower. It has healing abilities, but if used wrongly, it could be deadly," the bald man explained, "It blooms during midnight and people who have seen it say that the flower seemed to kiss the night sky. It also gives off a golden glow during its blossoming."

Miyu was amazed. She didn't know magical flowers existed.

When Housho left, Miyu and Kanata were alone once again. There was an awkward air hanging around them for they were conscious of themselves. Miyu has never been alone with a boy before, except during the first day she stayed in the hut. Kanata also had the same lack of experience.

"So… what's for dinner?" Miyu asked to break the ice.

"Dunno," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Miyu sighed in defeat. At least she tried dispelling awkwardness.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Chapter 16 is for you (of course). It's also a 200-word one. Rejoice! Oh yeah, the flower is purely fictional. It's leaning towards a story like _'Tangled' _but I assure you it won't be like that.

I just finished my Math test awhile ago (and Logic too). Goodness, I doubt passing the subject. I'm also a bit frustrated since I can't upload my first ever InuYasha fic. Detestable error :( but I have it on Dokuga. If you wanna read it check out my profile.

I just learned from: [http : / dokuga . com / forum / 34 – authors – tools / 51601 – dokuga – authors – tutorial – authors – notes (remove the spaces)] that replying to reviews and mentioning those who've reviewed is a _no-no_. The limit of A/Ns are only 300 words. I've violated 'em, I see.

_Blinding ignorance does mislead us. O! Wretched mortals, open your eyes!__  
_**_Leonardo da Vinci _**

So, I shall thank you in general! :) Birthday cake! :3

Speaking of birthday cake, I'm going to give it especially to **Danica Jelina Rayos **(aka _**CloudGuardian18**_) a fellow fanfiction writer, former classmate and friend. Happy birthday Rayos! :)

_Reviews = Love_


	17. Trek

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 17: Trek**

Kanata asked, "Wanna come with me to town? I need to buy a few things." Miyu simply nodded, but she was so excited deep inside.

They left the hut, and started their trek of two hours.

It hasn't been thirty minutes, Miyu's feet gave up.

"Are we there yet?" she whined.

Kanata simply frowned at this and told her, "Nope. We aren't even halfway there." She complained about the distance of his home from civilization and whatnot.

He tuned her out and continued walking. In no time, she stood up.

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

A/N: Another update! I've been artsy these days… and inspired. So, I bring you Miyu's (Kanata's and Christine's, as well) clothes. I've finally drawn them! :D See my profile page (on RC's block) there's a link where you can see their clothes. I' m sorry if it's not good enough though.

So, I thank you for the reviews! Cookies! :3

_Reviews = Love (ConCrit's not a problem)_


	18. Marketplace

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 18: Marketplace**

Miyu almost died in happiness when they reached their destination. The town was like the ones in her kingdom.

The number of people grew as they reached the heart of the town wherein it is busiest. The marketplace was filled with sellers who shove their products on your face and offer it in the lowest possible price they could give without harming their income.

"We offer fresher fish here at a lower price!"

"Apples, oranges, grapes? We have it here! Fresh and ripe, ma'am, sir."

"Looking for fine silk? We have 'em here for a really low price!"

A person accidentally bumped her, but he failed to say sorry. It was very different from the town where the castle is in. She could not deny the unruliness of the market, but the people were more courteous than the people in the town she is in now.

Oh yes, she forgot. She was not of importance anymore. She was _normal_.

The people going to and fro, the hollering and shouting, and the rising temperature made her dizzy and confused. Before she would collapse or get lost in the multitude, he held her hand and pulled her to a less crowded place.

* * *

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long time I haven't updated. SO, I made it up with a 200-word chapter. YAY! :3

I AM FREE AT LAST! Summer vacation, my love, I am here! You are there! We are everywhere! (Ha?)

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. Really appreciated it. :3

Reviews = Love


	19. Hand

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 19: Hand**

When Miyu finally got hold of herself as she regained her normal composure, she realized how casually he took her hand. As a princess, to touch her hand was an honor. The reason for that is unknown, probably illogical.

She liked the feeling of assurance as Kanata's strong and slightly calloused hand wrapped around her tiny one. She used to hold her father's hand during their occasional strolls in the garden when she was only around five. Her father's hands were also big that seemed to generate a warmness and strength.

The sensation of his hand lingered. If only holding hands were not perceived as an intimate gesture, she would like to request to hold his hands often.

It reminds her of her father very much. He also liked playing with her fingers and palms. There was a time when she and her family came to a wedding ceremony. As they rode the carriage for around four hours, she and her father were playing. She should guess what her father wrote on her palm. It tickled, she remembered.

Those days turned into memories.

Then, a tear rolled from her cheek, but she wiped it away so her companion won't notice.

* * *

A/N: Another 200-word update! I'm sorry for updating a bit late. I have personal issues… including academics. I still can't see my grades. TT_TT The site hates me. The keyboard hates me too. /mopes

Sorry, the chapter is a bit emo-ish. :| I was affected by one of my childhood friend's photo of their deceased mom. Hugs for you and your sister. :)

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I always appreciate them. Virtual pies, anyone?

Reviews = Love


	20. Pretend

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 20: Pretend**

Kanata saw her tear up for a second, but she pretended that dust went in her eyes. He didn't know what happened to her. He simply pulled her out of the crowd because she seemed to be overwhelmed by the market's chaos.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked carefully.

She shook her head in return and smiled at him. Again, she was pretending.

"Let's get some of those things we need," she said dismissively. He let it be. Anyway, why would he care about that?

He walked towards the stores' direction and told her, "Follow me and don't get lost."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, another 100-word update. :) Thank you for the reviews! It is very motivating.

Sorry if this is not really related to the story, but I would like to ask a question. What do you do if you're experiencing hair loss despite changing shampoos?

Reviews = Love


	21. Acquaintance

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 21: Peplos**

So far, they have bought food not available in their garden and the forest. Miyu's eyes wandered around. She saw a hen together with her chicks pecking the ground. The chicks followed their mother and mimicked her actions.

She told Kanata, "Why don't we raise ducks or chi—"Then, she noticed he was gone.

"Kanata?" she called out. There was no response from him. Her eyes treaded the clumps of people gathering from stall to stall. Still no sign of the particular lad.

She sighed. _'I guess I'll have the freedom to explore,'_ she mentally reasoned and shrugged.

She looked around and saw a dress worn by a mannequin. It was very different from the clothes everyone wore. If she were correct, it could have come from the fashion during the Greek or Roman Empire. It was a linen tunic, with its sleeves hanging loose under the upper arm. It seemed to be tied around the waist to give figure to the dress.

"That's called a _peplos_," a voice behind her said. She turned around and saw a dark-haired girl with almost sparkling eyes. The girl continued, "It is usually made of wool, but in this case it is linen. It is worn by the people before 500BC."

"You sure know a lot," Miyu commented awkwardly.

"I just happened to know that," the girl said and smiled, "By the way, I'm Aya. My friend's family owns this shop. Wanna buy that?"

Miyu shook her head. "I don't have spare money," she said, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry for not introducing. I'm Miyu."

They shook their hands. Miyu felt elated because she didn't have to curtsy.

"We are totally breaking the rules of etiquette," said Aya. Miyu waved it off and told her new acquaintance, "I don't really care."

"So do I."

* * *

A/N: So here's another chapter. A 300-word chapter. YAY! Somehow, I'm not feeling well, but I guess it motivated me to write. Weird :/

I was inspired because of the Sharon Cuneta and her daughter's commercial of _Itnok_. Another weird thing, huh?

Anyway, the tunic is really peplos. Got it from Wikipedia.

Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I'll take note of those tips too. Take care of yourselves too. Don't be careless like me.

_Reviews = Love_


	22. Chicken

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 22: Chicken**

Seeing that Miyu would be distracted for a while, Kanata came into the poultry house. The cheerful scrawny keeper greeted him and said, "So you've finally decided to get a chicken? Perhaps a duck or a quail?"

"I'll get a chicken and a rooster," Kanata told him, "the most affordable ones, sir."

"Of course, m'boy," the keeper beamed.

He was happy with his purchase. At last, he won't have to spend so much on eggs. He also saw Miyu looking interested in those flightless birds. Maybe he'd teach her how to take care of them, since he deemed that she would like to learn so. Poor girl, he thought, not being able to have the freedom she wanted just because she was some noble. He didn't know what title she has, though.

As he waited for the keeper to choose the chickens, the brunet checked on his blonde companion once again. He was surprised—more like horrified—when he saw her gone from her place by the fence.

Panicking, he asked the keeper to reserve the chickens for him. As soon as the keeper hollered his approval, he dashed to the streets, called her name and looked around for her.

* * *

A/N: So we know now where Kanata came from. :)

I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been sick (ugh, I hated it). I couldn't sleep properly for like three days. I've been dreaming about my stories (_RC_ and _Promises_) but I could not write 'em because I was feeling dizzy and all. Plus, Mom didn't let me use the computer until now. I was allowed to write because she believed that it was the reason why I'm so stressed out (which I actually disagree on because I felt better when I wrote. I was stressed out because I could _not _write).

_Anyway, _I want to thank you once again for the reviews! :* Hope you enjoy this one. A 200-word. YAY!

_As always...  
__Reviews = Love_


	23. Tea

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 23: Tea**

Aya invited Miyu to drink tea with her and have a little chat in a nearby café. Miyu momentarily forgot about Kanata and agreed to her current companion's offer.

"I think you know a lot," Miyu said, "Are you a female scholar or something?"

Aya was flattered by this since someone thought highly of her, which is uncommon to women of their time.

"Don't be silly," she replied, quite embarrassed, "I work in my parents' bookstore and I happen to read quite a lot of books." Miyu noticed a glint of excitement in her eyes as she continued talking with a faster pace. On the side, I always write. It's my greatest dream to become a world-renowned writer. I've written novels, plays,…" She went on and on until Miyu could understand no more.

When Aya stopped, she apologized. "I kind of got too giddy, see," she explained as she sipped her Earl Grey. Miyu figured out that she should stay away of the person got 'giddy'.

"I also design dresse," she resumed and she went on rapidly until she paused to sip on tea.

_This will be a _very_ long conversation_, Miyu concluded, sipping on her own tea in silence.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, and I'm probably not going to update for a long while. I'll be quite busy for the next few days. :(

So here, another 200-word update.

Thanks for the reviews! _:*_

_Reviews = Love_


	24. Startled

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 24: Startled**

As she expected, Aya went on. She thought it was such an amazing thing, talking rapidly nonstop for about an hour. She lost track on how they landed on the subject of flying unicorns.

As Aya spoke of such creatures, her mind aimlessly wandered until she remembered Kanata.

Oh yeah, she decided to abandon him for a while. After all, it might be _he _who abandoned her.

"Your knight is looking for you," a husky voice whispered to her ear. Startled, her cup's contents spilled partly on her dress and on the face and the shirt of the man behind.

* * *

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late, late update. I returned home a few days ago and there had been an unspoken computer ban at home. Mainly because our computer is still broken. :(

So yeah…

Hope you liked it. But I can't promise for another update soon.

I hope you know I still love you all!

Reviews are welcome! :3


	25. Sun

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 25: Sun**

The man—whose name was Santa Kurosu—never heard the end of Aya's sermon. Miyu, on the other hand, wanted to forget she existed as Kanata's gaze bore holes on her skull.

Thankfully, their attention was caught by the setting sun.

"Let's go home now," he said, "It's better to travel with the sun up. Plus, we have a lot of things to carry." Miyu shrugged and followed suit.

Before they went out of Aya's sight, she asked, "Is she your wife?"

Kanata scratched his head in irritation. "How many times will I tell you? She's not," he replied flatly.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for not updating as often. _

I know. It's getting boring, but we'll get to the exciting parts. _Soon._

Thanks for the reviews, btw. ILY!

Reviews and ConCrits are always welcome! :)


	26. Five Minutes

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 26: Five Minutes**

After the long walk, Miyu's energy was exhausted. She plopped herself on the bed as soon as she got free of her load. She closed her eyes and drifted to her thoughts.

_Just 5 minutes._

When she opened her eyes once again, she saw darkness. That was five minutes, alright. The moonlight slightly illuminated the things around her, thank God for that. With her limited vision, she carefully treaded the kitchen and fetched a candlestick since the one in the room has melted away.

She lit the candle and took some bread to relieve her hunger.

Then, she heard something.

'_It must be Kanata,'_ she thought, but deep inside she felt that it wasn't. She ignored it after a few seconds has passed.

Then, there was the creaking again.

It was definitely not Kanata.

With the candle at hand, she banged on his door until he opened it. She told him her dilemma. He won't believe her until he heard the noise himself.

"I think it came from the main door," he said. He took the candle and carefully treaded towards the said door. He heard… crying?

He opened the door and revealed a baby placed in a picnic basket.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I updated! A 200 for everyone :3

So, yeah. Sorry if it took me awhile. I've been here and there so, yeah.

Thanks for the reviews, friends! I really appreciate it. It empowers. :)

_Reviews = Love _


	27. The Message

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 27: The Message**

The two teens stared at each other, and then back at the baby.

"Do you have any idea how to take care of a child?" Kanata asked his companion.

"The taking care part is left to the nurse," Miyu replied, "but I read some books about babies. I hope it would help."

A few moments later, he began to wail.

"He must be hungry," Miyu assumed.

Kanata looked at her, specifically at the chest area. Then, he looked away, his face slightly flushed.

Miyu got the message. Embarrassed and insulted, she grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at him.

* * *

A/N: A hundred words, mates!

Wow, it's been a month and three days since I have last updated. Forgive me for that. I'm not gonna blame school work or personal issues because they actually inspired me to write this chapter, especially Sigmund Freud. _(For the first time, let's give school work the credit. Yay?) (Of course, give the Father of Psychology a round of virtual applause too.)_

Dedicated to Chocoangel, daa3fan, and khatzdaax3 for constantly nag—I mean, reviewing. :) I give back the love.

Thank you for the reviews! It empowers.

_Reviews = Love_


	28. Unconscious

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 28: Unconscious**

For the hundredth time, Kanata apologized. "It was unconscious, I swear," he defended.

Conscious or not, it was still rude of him. Somehow, that statement also heightened her paranoia towards him.

"Oh come on," he said exasperatedly, "do I even look like a bad person?"

"You never know," Miyu whispered. He turned to glare at her until he saw an unusual flicker in her eyes. If he weren't attentive, he could have missed it. His glare was momentary, but his lips were still curved downward.

She changed the topic and resumed her normal disposition.

"So… what will we name him?"

* * *

A/N: Blame/Thank Freud and his emphasis on the unconscious.

2nd update for the day, but I still haven't started with my Chem homework. :))

Thanks for the reviews!

Dedicated to daa3fan, the 88th reviewer. 8 is infinite love!

_Reviews = Love_


	29. Ruu

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 29: Ruu**

"Ruu." Miyu heard her brunet companion answer.

She didn't hold back her snort. "What kind of name is that?" she asked and looked at him expectantly.

"Well," he explained, "it's the kind of name that his parents would give him." Raising an eyebrow inquiringly, Miyu was supplied with more information. Kanata showed her a piece of parchment. It was the note from the baby's guardian, it seemed.

_Kind Ma'am/Sir,_

_ Please take good care of baby Ruu. He is 8 months old since yesterday. His parents have passed away from an accident, and I, as his sole living guardian, cannot take care of him adequately. It would be too dangerous for a delicate angel like him to be with me. I trust that he is in safe hands._

_-W_

_PS: I will be sending his needs every now and then for the support of the child. I do not wish to burden you with extra expenses._

"Oh," was all that came from Miyu's lips.

"Good thing somehow," Kanata followed up, "At least the guardian covers some of Ruu's expenses. Money hopefully wouldn't be a problem."

Miyu sighed and looked at the baby. She smiled as she watched him sleep. Kanata saw her lightly caressing the baby's face. The sight made him smile. He felt something warm inside, a stirring of a feeling that was buried in his unconscious mind.

He went to the baby and softly spoke, "Welcome to the family, Ruu."

'_Family, huh?'_ she thought, but she mimicked him anyways.

* * *

A/N: A 250-word! I can't concentrate with Chemlab, so I decided to write. I'll cram tomorrow, like always. Laziness will be the death of me.

Dedicated to DawnRulz, because this is the answer to her review. :)

Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! The number somehow shocks me. And I'm not complaining. Love you guys! :*

_Reviews = Love_

_PS: I feel like I'm making up for the chapters taht I should have written and posted earlier :))_


	30. Stroll

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 30: Stroll**

Without her housemate's consent, Miyu decided to take a stroll in the woods with the baby. Both she and Ruu seemed to be overwhelmed by the wonder of nature. The birds soared above them, dancing and gliding in the wind. The lush green color of the plants around them and the oxygen they emit rejuvenated them. The effect is pretty evident on Ruu as he kept on expressing his delight.

She stopped by the stream to rest, laying a now-sleeping Ruu on her lap. The boy was small but carrying him for a long time gave Miyu some muscle strains. She listened to the natural flow of water. Then, she began to wonder where the current came from. What made these things move when we deem they are simply objects? Objects, to say the least, are inanimate. She stared at the continuously running water, until she heard leaves rustle.

She ignored it the first time. It must have been the wind or a small harmless animal.

_Rustle. _

There was it again. Paranoia kicked in. _It could be a wild beast, a dire wolf…_

Her fear and thoughts have left her when she saw a beautiful man emerge from the bushes.

* * *

_A/N: Here you have it. The 30__th__ chapter! I'm happy. I can't believe I reached __**98**__ reviews (and counting). Never really expected it. Thank you so much. /bows_

_If you're wondering why I haven't updated since last month, blame it on _**Game of Thrones**_ (amazing show… got my mum hooked) and _Harry Potter fics (particularly **DHr**) _(one of the best non-canon couples). _

_I'm actually writing in the middle of my fictional reviewing for Prelims, so yeah, wish me luck!_

_Reviews are always loved. :)_


	31. Almost

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 31: Almost**

He was a beautiful man, his forehead glistened with sweat. His clothes were stained by mud, but it made him more attractive. He was also fluid and easy on the eyes as he moved closer.

She realized he was beautifully deadly man, with an axe over his shoulder. Some of the panic that had dissipated came back.

"Hey there!" the man cheerfully greeted. His voice was sort of… off. Feminine, even. She could also see a slight bulge in her chest. His features were soft. Miyu began to think if this person was a he or a she.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he conversationally said, "Everyone freaks out on how I handle the axe like I'm such a big macho man. Which I am… for a woman."

Well, that answered the question.

"I'm Nanami, Kei the woodcutter's daughter," she introduced, sticking out a dirty sweaty hand.

"Miyu," she answered, shaking the offered hand. She motioned her gaze towards the baby, "and Ruu."

Silence.

"I almost believed you were a prince of sorts," Miyu confessed, breaking the ice, "and then I saw your axe, I thought you were a beautiful serial killer."

That garnered a laugh from the said woman.

* * *

**A/N:** A faster update compared to my other updates :) Hope you like it.

This chapter is written for iu_fanfiction's 37th Challenge Prompt #3: Halos (Almost)


	32. Tomatoes

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 32: Tomatoes**

Miyu invited Nanami to her abode. They talked and laughed as they made their way towards the hut. Ruu remained asleep in Miyu's arms, much to her relief, since she didn't know how to multitask between having a conversation and tending the child.

Their chat was cut short when a certain someone cleared his throat.

Miyu's head swiveled in the noise's direction and found Kanata whose body language expected an answer to his unvoiced inquiry. Nanami didn't hold back an amused smirk.

"We just went out for a walk," Miyu explained with unease, "We also met Nanami-san."

In the background, Nanami gave him a two-fingered salute and casually greeted, "Yo Kanata!"

"Next time, please tell me where you're going. The woods is not as safe as the town square," he said curtly. He let out a grunt and continued with picking out ripe tomatoes.

"We'll be having tea," the female blonde said, "You can join us if you like." Then, she proceeded to the kitchen.

The brunette lingered in the small garden and asked Kanata, "Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?"

Kanata, as red as the ripe tomatoes he was picking (from irritation and possibly embarrassment) told her that he wasn't married to the woman. "Why do you make the same darn accusation?" he finally whined.

Nanami laughed boisterously. "You're too serious, Kanata. That's why we really love to make fun of you."

He frowned, if not pouted.

"But really," she said, "The baby looks like a mix of you and Miyu-chan. Anyone would have thought you were husband and wife."

He made a face that conveyed disbelief.

"And if you knew what you looked like a while ago, you would derive the same conclusion," she followed through.

The only response she got was a muttered, "Hell no."

* * *

A/N: I apologize once again for my rather long absence. Another chapter. 300 words to make up to you. Hope you like it.

Thanks again for the reviews. I didn't expect that I'd reach a hundred and more.


	33. Colors

**Royally Challenged  
by io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 33: Colors**

Queen Miki sat in front of the canvas, closing her eyes and thinking of something she could paint.

"_Mama… look!" The younger Miyu showed her a piece of parchment with coordinated lines and colors. Her face was full of pride. It was not a genius's handiwork, but her painting was a masterpiece for this young girl._

_Miki's heart swelled with affection and appreciation. "That's a really nice likeness you have there, dear," she complimented. _

_Her daughter's face brightened. "It should be! This is you, Mama," she said as she motioned the paper towards her mother. She pointed out the golden triangles above her head, "And this is your crown."_

She managed to smile but tears leaked out from her shut eyes.

_Miyu, love, please come back. I really miss you. _She silently prayed.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, this story had celebrated its anniversary a month ago. Sorry if I had partially abandoned this fic in favor of studying (yeah right) and side readings (a lot of it haha). Anyway, I hope that this change of perspective would be a refresher for me. It's been a while since I last wrote a story. #majorwritersblock

And it's almost 2:30 AM so I can't write a decent author's note.

I apologize for everything I should be sorry for; am thankful for everything I should be grateful for; and am begging for your opinion. Haha.

Cheers!


	34. Hear ye! Hear ye!

**Royally Challenged**

**By io sono mi-cchi**

**Chapter 34: Hear ye! Hear ye!**

The town crier carries his bell and rings it as he bellows, "_Hear ye! Hear ye!_"

A crowd gathers around him. "People of Heiomachi, Princess Miyu of Kozuki has been missing since a fortnight ago. She is suspected to be detained by bandits after the attack on Princess Christine of Hanakomachi's entourage." The people around him begin gasping and chattering their opinions on the dreadful fate of the princess. He clears his throat before continuing, "Those who know her whereabouts or any useful information to help locate her shall report to the palace. Report your knowings immediately. You will be rewarded handsomely. Thank you."

He steps down from the town square's platform and posts the written notice on the town's bulletin board. He sighs and prays that the princess shall be found soon. He does not really butt in the castle gossip, but he feels the tension rising between their leaders. There has been talk among the maids that war might spur between kingdoms. There is also that story where the fallen kingdom from long ago might re-emerge. It's gossip, but he still feels anxious. There might be some truth in it, which he has yet to extract.

Whatever the truth may be, he still wishes for the safety of the princess. He heard so much about her, mostly childish things. Some of her ladies-in-waiting curse her for her unruliness, but no one wants her dead. She is just a harmless little princess.

Unknown to him, the princess's ignorance is the cause of many a people's harm. The Queen's health is declining. The King entertains more and more paranoid thoughts, fuelled by the gossips about other kingdoms' imminent attack. People suffer from the tension as well. All everyone can do is sigh, hope for the best and carry on.

* * *

A/N: I'm still alive. Don't be too disappointed. LOL. I'll try to revive this story to the best of my abilities. :)

Personally, I've been struggling to write for the past years. It feels refreshing to write once more, but I hope this becomes consistent. Huhu. Thanks guys for still reading even though I've been having an on-off relationship with writing,


End file.
